Sand Canyon
|theme= Deserts and canyons |boss=Pon & Con |mini-boss= Haboki |common enemies=Babut, Batamon, Blipper, Bobin, Bobo, Boten, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Bukiset, Cappy, Chilly, Como, Con Jr., Dekabu, Dogon, Doka, Gabon, Galbo, Gansan, Gordo, Joe, Kabu, Kany, Keke, Loud, Magoo, Mariel, Mony, Nidoo, Oro, Pacto, Pasara, Peloo, Polof, Pon Jr., Popon, Propeller, Pteran, Rocky, Sasuke, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Squishy, Tick, Togezo, Waddle Dee, Wapod, Yaban, Zebon }} Sand Canyon is a level in Kirby's Dream Land 3. It is an arid desert land with many craggy rocks and sandy deserts. There is also a volcanic crater and even a bizarre pyramid that looks like it came from another world. This becomes obvious when Kirby enters inside it. Level Intro Kirby, Rick, and Coo are batting Gooey around like a ball. Gooey lands behind on the flower ChuChu is gazing at, and she turns around and scolds everyone. Everyone feels sorry, so Gooey decides to lighten her up by tickling her with his tongue from behind. A startled ChuChu turns around and instinctively punches an astonished Gooey who flies into a wall, making everyone, especially herself, embarrassed (and somewhat shocked) by her temper. Missions #Stomp the Tulips and not the Geromazudakes. #Help Obachan get rid of dust in 2 buildings using Clean Kirby. #Guess how many Gordos make a face when Caramello pops its bubble. #Reunite Donbe & Hikari. #Bring ChuChu to Nyupun. #Assemble R.O.B. for Professor Hector. Copy Abilities Music Etymology Sand Canyon's name may be based off of the name of the Grand Canyon, a real-life landmark in the North America. Trivia *The level is very similar in appearance to the planet Rock Star in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. The black pyramid here is very similar to the one visible in the landscape in Rock Star, which is later entered right before the boss fight. *Sand Canyon is the only level in Kirby's Dream Land 3 that is not in Kirby's Dream Land 2. **However, there's a similarly named level in Kirby's Dream Land 2 called Red Canyon. *The music that plays in Stage 2 is a remix of Gourmet Race's theme from Kirby Super Star. *The monolithic structures that appear in the backgrounds of Stages 3, 4, and 6 are based off those of Stonehenge, a well-known, ancient monument. *The pyramid's black exterior may have been inspired by the black mineral the ancient Egyptians used to cover the Great Pyramid of Giza centuries ago in the real world.USA Today *The background music for Stage 6 was remixed for Patched Plains' Laboratory in Stage 3 and the extra stage of Rhythm Route in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Gooey, some stage layout in Level 3 is changed to reflect Stage 1 of Sand Canyon from Kirby's Dream Land 3. Gallery SandCanyon1.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' SandCanyon2.png|Kirby and Coo in the arid sands SandCanyon3.png|Kirby meets Obachan. SandCanyon4.png|A tunnel of sand is discovered. SandCanyon5.png|Sand Canyon's volcano SandCanyon6.png|A Batamon is found near the exit of the volcano. SandCanyon7.png|The inside of Sand Canyon's surreal pyramid References Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Sand Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Fire